


Przyjaźń i krakersy: miniporadnik Jurija Plisetskiego

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Jurij się stresuje, Otabek plus bro równa się Otabro, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), a Otabek jest best bro ever, tuż przed występem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Btw., zamiast krakersów miały być cheetosy, ale KURNA, CHEETOSY SĄ ZAJEBISTE I NIE MA BATA, ŻE JURIJ BY ICH NIE LUBIŁ. I nie będę pisała o postaciach nielubiących cheetosów.





	Przyjaźń i krakersy: miniporadnik Jurija Plisetskiego

Jurij trzyma obie ręce z tyłu i skubie nerwowo koszulkę, ponacinaną na plecach w drobne paski, wplatając palce w przerwy między warstwami materiału. Wbija wzrok w lód, gdzie swój pokaz kończy właśnie jeden z zawodników, i wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk.

— Beka, Beka, Beka — jęczy nerwowo, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela. — Jeszcze tylko parę minut i zaraz będę występował!

Otabek, stojący obok niego, kładzie mu dłoń na barku i ściska lekko, patrząc w skupieniu, jak Jurij ściąga brwi i marszczy czoło. Przesuwa rękę dalej, tak żeby obejmować Jurija całym ramieniem, chcąc dodać mu tym otuchy.

— Bekabekabekabekabeka — mamrocze Jurij z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, wyswabadzając koszulkę z uścisku i puszczając ręce luźno wzdłuż ciała, po czym nachyla się nieco bliżej, jak gdyby ku dotykowi Otabeka. — A jak mi nie wyjdzie? To jest szalony układ, mogę sobie nie dać rady i...

— Jura, uda ci się — przerywa mu Otabek, jednym uchem słuchając zapowiedzi następnego zawodnika; jeszcze tylko on i zaraz na lód wejdzie Jurij. — Tylko mnie nie traf okularami podczas występu — żartuje.

— A ty mi palca nie odgryź! — odpowiada zaraz Jurij i szturcha Otabeka barkiem.

— Postaram się — obiecuje, kładąc wolną dłoń na sercu.

Jurij chichocze i zdaje się, że jego niepokój trochę się zmniejsza. Otabek ściska mu bark i masuje go przez chwilę, chcąc pomóc Jurijowi się rozluźnić, ale czuje, że mięśnie przyjaciela wciąż są nieprzyjemnie napięte i twarde jak skała.

— Czemu się tak denerwujesz? — pyta. — Zawsze wydajesz się spokojny przed występem.

— Nigdy nie jestem spokojny! — zaprzecza żywo Jurij. — Ale do tej pory nie bardzo miałem się z kim denerwować. — Uśmiecha się psotnie i unosi jedną brew. — Taka jest cena przyjaźni ze mną. Musisz wytrzymywać moje stękanie.

Otabek odwzajemnia uśmiech i cofa się, a potem staje za nim, otacza go ramionami z obu stron i zamyka w ciasnym uścisku. Jurij rzuca stłumione „hę?”, ale po sekundzie rozluźnia się i wpasowuje wygodniej w tors przyjaciela.

— Mnie tam pasuje — mówi Otabek. — Mogę słuchać twoich jęków i stęków.

— Ale to nie tylko to — mamrocze Jurij i wygina się pod dziwnym kątem, by znów go szturchnąć ramieniem. — Jako mój przyjaciel musisz wytrzymywać wszystkie moje odpały bez narzekania.

Przekręca głowę w bok, dzięki czemu może spojrzeć na Otabeka, a ten unosi brew i chrząka.

— Na przykład? — pyta, po części ciekawy tych Jurijowych odpałów, a po części zadowolony, że Jurij wreszcie zdaje się zapominać o stresie.

— No na przykład jak będę chciał rzucać w ciebie krakersami, to nie możesz narzekać — oświadcza z pełną powagą.

— No wiesz co! — oburza się teatralnie Otabek, odsuwając się nieco. Jurij jęczy w proteście i natychmiast robi krok w tył, tak by znów stać w ciasnym uścisku przyjaciela, wydymając przy tym dolną wargę. Usta układają mu się w kształt podkówki i Otabek parska cichym śmiechem. — Przecież ty nawet nie lubisz krakersów — zauważa po sekundzie.

— I właśnie dlatego będę cię nimi rzucał zamiast je zjeść.

Otabek kręci głową, ale nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Jurij chichocze i, nadal wyginając szyję, by móc na niego patrzeć, dmucha w górę, chcąc odsunąć niesforny kosmyk, który wymknął mu się z kucyka.

— To musi działać w dwie strony, Jurka — mówi Otabek, przyglądając mu się, skupiony, i unosząc brew. — A ja nie lubię zgniłych pomidorów, więc obrzucę cię nimi po twoim występie.

— Beka!

Otabek się śmieje, a Jurij wyrywa się z uścisku, by z wyszczerzem przyłożyć mu pięścią. Po stresie nie ma ani śladu, gdy wchodzi na lód.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw., zamiast krakersów miały być cheetosy, ale KURNA, CHEETOSY SĄ ZAJEBISTE I NIE MA BATA, ŻE JURIJ BY ICH NIE LUBIŁ. I nie będę pisała o postaciach nielubiących cheetosów.


End file.
